


Seraphim's Breath

by MidnightWichtlein



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All of chapter 8 onwards spoilers potentially, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arguing, Chapter 8 spoilers, Character Death, Forgiveness, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Major Spoilers, Minor Violence, Murder, Noctis centric to start, Noctis tries to fix it, Time Travel Fix-It, like seriously going through the game back and forth a fair bit so spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWichtlein/pseuds/MidnightWichtlein
Summary: If you had the opportunity to change something wouldn't you? How many times would you re live it to get the preferred outcome? How do you know what the preferred outcome is? Where Noctis travels back in time to set right what happened at Altissia he discovers he can change more than one fate.But in every cycle, every change, every rewind more and more chaos seeps through- reaping havoc in all in its path.Can Noctis save his friends from their fates before its too late? Or will he be trapped forever in that time gap, to suffer through the actions and choices he made again...again.... and again.





	1. Prologue: To have and to hold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his father wished them well in Insomnia, it seemed like nothing could touch them. They all new sacrifices would be made but still, when that time came to surface... 
> 
> After battling Leviathan Noctis wakes fearing the for his love and friend, only to find its worse. 
> 
> At least they were all alive.

First Insomnia, now this. 

Such is war.

Still, Noctis had never felt so hopeless. 

He had woken up from a white light to the darkest of realities. Luna fading into the flood of Tenebrae blooms, once a symbol of their friendship and trust now- he knew he wouldn't be able to view the flower the same. Its once innocence scent and touch now a poison to him. He gazed at the same flower, pressed and preserved by the bindings of the book they shared. The colour had slightly seeped into the page where it rested yet it still held its shade, the same as that day. 

How could he have cursed that beauty in its delicate petals. Carefully he ran his fingers over each of the small layers, yet it was as he feared.  
For it didn't have the same touch anymore.

Noctis couldn't look any longer and so turned away, clenching the ring tighter in his hand. He hadn't heard Ignis leave, yet it was clear his friend was no longer in the room. 

' _I should've helped him,_ ' Noctis scolded himself as he climbed out of the bed, pacing the room just in case Iggy had decided to stay. He found no one besides a shadow of himself in the mirror. Some King.

' _Ti_ _ll death us do part,'_ A reality that came too soon.

Noctis leaned forward against the low railing, gazing out at the lake ahead. For all the chaos in the days beforehand the ripples only softly wrapped against the sides of the city. He couldn't recall how he got there, just that he knew Gladio wanted to head out and continue their quest, they probably had outstayed their welcome here anyway. 

He heard them walking towards him. A small glance to the side confirmed it. He remained silent, watching as they walked past him Gladiolus guiding Ignis with a single hand to his back. It was only Prompto speaking, trying to 'look on the bright side' as he always did but Noctis had drowned him out.

They were going through with this, they had to. For his Kingdom, for Ignis, and for Luna. They were waiting for him, Prompto now guiding Ignis as he started to walk with them back to the boat. Gladio kept his eyes on him as he walked passed but Noctis didn't care.

Noctis couldn't begin to imagine how he was feeling. Really feeling.

Gladiolus would put his emotions second, they were important yes, but when fighting especially it was important to keep a clear mind. Focus and channel those emotions for a stronger fight if you could. That wasn't to say he kept himself to himself. Whilst Gladio would watch out for all of them and keep everyone at peace he would not remain silent if there was an issue that needed addressing: Physical or not.  
Meanwhile Ignis would always see to it that he would keep his emotions hidden from Noctis, and honestly it hurt. For professionalism or for respect he didn't know. He hoped they would be able to-

"What is it?" Gladio asked as Noctis stopped walking.

Ignis too stopped and turned his head back to them causing Prompto to trip slightly as he fell over Ignis's footing but was quick to brush it off.

Noctis ignored Gladio's question and instead stepped closer to what he saw. Umbra.

He stepped closer slowly before dropping to one knee, stretching his fingers out and encouraging him closer. "Here boy, come here."

Noctis could hear Gladio sighing in the background muttering something to Noctis before walking away - probably to the ship with the others. Umbra though remained seated looking away from him, appearing to ignore him.

"Umbra, come here boy." Noctis tried again earning a slight whine from him. Reluctantly it seemed Umrba trot slightly to his side, brushing his head against his hand before sitting again in front of him. He barked once before Noct started to brush his hands over his ears, lightly scratching his head. Noctis smiled at the interaction before having a thought, he turned back to the others watching as Prompto instructed Ignis, Gladiolus behind him and helping him into the boat. 

A small whine from Umbra again caught his attention and he turned back again. Umbra's head was to one side before quickly tilting to the other. Noctis sighed as he rubbed Umbra's head once more, encouragingly. "I have to try." the dog groaned as Noctis's mind was made watching with amber eyes as Noctis closed his eyes.

Visions flashed in front of him, scenes, locations, interactions. In his room with Ignis just hours ago, suddenly into the battle with Leviathan - Titan building his wall of protecting both Luna and himself as she held him in her lap, countless hits with Leviathan.

He knew he needed to go back further.

Screaming over the wind in his ears at Leviathan from just below the Gods eye... the visions kept coming.

Noctis was going to set things right. He had to.


	2. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbra grants the Kings wish and he travels back to the past - however, its fair to say this wasn't what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is jumping around alot. I guess the equivalent would be the idea it's a story focused rather than game focus so rather than being with just one character

" _Noct-!_ "

The call is slightly distorted, coming out of a small speaker as sorts.

" _Shit. Noct!_ "

The numerous voices arguing with each other, which didn't help to the pain in his head, pounding again and again. Noctis pushed himself up onto his hands and feet, trying to make sense of the area he'd woken in. 

" _Noct- can you hear us!?_ "

Groaning his eyes started to focus, reaching for the phone he placed it to his ear before quickly removing it as more screams for him down the device nearly deafened him. He struggled to listen, there was a lot of heavy breaths: both from physical exertion and panicking. Carefully he brought himself to stand, swaying a little as his eyes started to focus.  

" _You're running out of time_." Ignis's warning was enough to draw him out of his sluggish state.

Corridor. Black and white marble, arches over the windows and Imperial Magiteks running towards him - wait what?

It had worked. Umbra had answered his prayer.

The assassins charged and tried to cut him down but as always he was too fast for them. Effortlessly, he sliced into the first before leaping over it and decapitating the next, a battle cry tearing through his throat as he charged through the building. He'd made it, Umbra had granted his wish: all be it not what he had had in mind, no offence to Umbra but some warning of where he'd wake up would've been appreciated still-

" _Noct,"_ Gladio cut through his thoughts as he kept running, now onto a balcony and Leviathan in full fury. _"what the hell happened-_ " 

"I had a vision. Luna's going to be killed its a trap." he said before parrying with an axe carrying MT, quickly he threw it off guard and warped to the next whilst the others it seemed tried to process that information.

" _WHAT?!_ " Prompto of course shrieking almost.

" _Tch.._ " Gladio's breath hissed threateningly.

" _Are you sure?_ " Ignis inquiring as always. Noctis didn't blame him, visions were far more believable than time travelling that's for sure. 

"Positive. I saw it happen, Ardyn's the one that's gonna do it." Noctis cursed as he swung harder at the machines before running ahead.

" _That bastard!_ "

" _Son of a-_ "

" _Noct if we see him we'll-_ "

"Not good enough! You've got to stop him I don't know how! She wont have anyone with her and I-" There came that feeling again, guilt, no it was hopelessness. All he could do was watch her die, that couldn't happen again. "I'm not going to be able to if I have to take on Leviathan." 

No one spoke for a moment. Surely that was it, honestly Noctis believed that was all he needed to do - ask for help and delegating the need.

" _Understood._ " Ignis assurance did bring a little more piece to Noctis, he knew Ignis would think of something.

It wasn't too long after that Ignis instructed him to leap off the building and just in time too for Prompto to catch him. 

Landing against the eye, commanding its powered to be bestowed on him and so the trial began. 

Even though Noctis knew the outcome of the battle he still gave it his all, in fact tried different attacks as well in an attempt to end the fight faster, so he could assist Luna if needed. 

Conjured the first sword he claimed from the royal tombs and dashed through the air only to be knocked out of his path by a piece of orbiting debris in the wind that the Leviathan has conjured. 

Everything went to black.

He felt cold, his body numb and heavy but then there was a light, a soft heat. He opened his eyes and he was engrossed in power he had never felt before, conquering his mind and thoughts to only voice one...

...Fight

* * *

Noctis ached. In his ignorance he didn't realise of course what would happen if this worked, Noct certainly didn't anticipate - reliving all of it, every second, every fight, every injury. He was in a load of hurt the first time round, now it seemed even more so which he couldn't quiet explain. Again he didn't pay it much mind, he needed to know if it worked.

Slowly he fully opened his eyes, noticing he was in the same room, the same bed which comforted him. A welcoming sense of familiarity, even if the small drops of rain against the window continued heavier outside. Noct pushed the covers and searched to see if his notebook had been left in the same place - only to hear a thud from the side. It was was his notebook indeed, knocked out of the bed in his shuffling and fallen open from the weight to the show the aged Sylleblossom.

"Back with us?" and Ignis twisted his head over his shoulder at Noctis's rousing, the shadow of the room hiding his face. It was starting to feel a little too familiar. But it was done. 

_He had gone back._

"My mistake, Umbra had left that for you..." Ignis remarked to the book speaking again but it was only becoming a blur to Noctis. Ignis then rose out of the chair. His face still hidden from the shadows in his room. Ignis spoke again but his head was spinning

 _He had warned Ignis and the others_.

Stepping out of the shadows Ignis faced the confused prince, the scars on his eyes in full view.

 _Leviathan had been silenced_.

Ignis opened his lips to speak but struggled for words. "I - uh." He cleared his throat, pointing to his eyes "Small price," he lowered his head almost mumbling "but... but it was not enough."

_No..._

"I tried to-" Ignis struggled.

"What. Happened." Was all Noct said. He knew the answer already. He could feel the cursed ring in his palm. "Luna-"

"She has passed."

_And nothing had changed._

Noctis grit his teeth, his hand tightening around the ring. "I warned you." Ignis kept his head low, and stayed silent. "I told you to get to her side!" Noctis was almost screaming. "Why did you not listen to me!"

"I-" Ignis started but he quickly stopped when he heard Noct groaning, fighting with his own body. "You need to rest  -"

"I don't need to listen to you." Almost spat as he walked past him. He found his shoes and jacket and quickly slipped them on not saying another word. And nor did Ignis, Noctis out of the corner of his eye could only just see him standing in the same spot. His head only turning a little so his ears could follow him round the room. 

"I'm sorry." it was only a low murmur but Noctis heard it, yet chose it ignore it. Without another word Noctis walked out the room slamming the door behind him. 

_Nothing had changed. Nothing. A warning wasn't enough then._

Noctis was walking aggressively down the streets. He had to find Umbra, _not like this, not like this._ He told himself as he walked faster. Umbra was not at the harbour where he'd first seen him. He kept searching.

Almost running now, Noctis made his way back to the hotel lobby - there he was immediately met by Umbra. He took a set closer and the dog growled a warning, his eyes staring fiercely at Noct whilst its teeth baring a little in the snarl. 

Noctis walked closer and dropped to his knees. "Come on I can't do this. Not without her." At this Umbra's mouth relaxed into a yawn but its eyes did not drop.

"Thank you..."

* * *

" _Noct-!_ "

The call is slightly distorted, coming out of a small speaker as sorts.

" _Shit. Noct!_ "

Noctis groaned loudly, that hurt. He didn't know what had happened in the travel, the flashes of the past seemed faster, more detailed and duplicated but for sure it didn't hurt at all the first time, it was only a little disorienting. He couldn't figure out what hurt more, he just knew he was dizzy and couldn't get his eyes to focus.

" _Noct- can you hear us!?_ "

" _Come on Noct answer us-_ "

" _Hey-!_ "

The line suddenly dropped only seconds later for it to be ringing again with Ignis's number. The digits flashing at him on the screen.

And Noctis had never felt more sick. He remembered what he'd said just moments ago to him, how he had behaved to his retainer, to his friend. Yet still he knew Ignis would still be there to guide, assist and die for Noctis no matter what. Even though this was the same Ignis - but just from a different time - or maybe even another Ignis entirely, he cursed, now his head hurt more thinking about it. He knew he should've never acted that way.

Noctis rose to his hands and knees and answered the phone just before the scream of an MT sounded. "Gimme a second," Noctis said before conjuring his sword and slicing into the approaching MTs - down the same marble corridor. No doubt the telephone gave away his location but still why the hell was he back here! He was sure he'd tried to go back further in time, that was the whole point of going back in the first place. When the MTs where finished Noct finally spoke, "Ignis..." he addressed continually panting into the phone. 

" _Noct? Are you hurt?"_

"N-no, I'm fine I just- Ignis you've got to get here." Noctis shook his head as he rested his free hand on his knee, bending over and trying to catch his breath. 

" _Whats happened?_ " And Noctis once again told Ignis of the vision he had.

"You've got to get over her and protect Luna. Prompto and Gladiolus can handle the remaining grounds she's gonna die Ignis." 

" _Alright. Keep your wits about you highness._ " Ignis assured as he instructed Noctis to breathe. Noctis listened closely his heart clenching at the wisdom and sense of order in the chaos happening. He had felt so guilty after hearing him and was about to say more when the line ended, but he knew Ignis was on it. 

Out of the final balcony Noctis killed the last MTs and waited. He was expecting some kind of call - from Ignis or Prompto he didn't know - but there was nothing. A large firing sound could be heard and as expected the harpoon missiles where launched, but with no blonde head on the back of any of them. 

Noctis knew he couldn't afford to miss this chance but it was a lot riskier now not being able to guarantee his landing. Noct summoned his Star of the rogue and manage to hook it onto the attachment of the harpoon, securing his landing as he warped onto it. "Hold on Luna." he said out loud as the missile raced through the streets. 

Leviathan was not having any of it though, swiping and summoning more water spirits trying to knock all in her path, raging out against its awakening Noctis couldn't get closer. Landing on one of the closest settlements to the Astral.  

"LEVIATHAN!" He cried, despite the storms and howling winds the Tide Mother silenced her cries for him. 

Lunafreya gasped lowering her hand to her side as she ran a little to the edge trying to see the prince in his stand, ready for the trial. Only waves upon waves of water could be heard as the the wall of sea holding the Astral in place began to surround herself, Noctis and Luna as well as a couple of the Empires fleet. 

As Leviathan span around the waves grew larger and larger, destroying the architecture and history of the town. The battle was fierce and throughout it she prayed. To Leviathan, to the Kings of old to anyone that would listen to her plea. Not only for the Chosen King but for those citizens that had gathered that day, and was half way through her prayer before she heard a scream. 

"Noctis!" she called after him as he fell into a rubble of stone and wood some distance away. She could see him struggling, and knew she had to help him, but her body willed against her. She coughed suddenly clenching her heart as she fell to her knees. And that's when he walked past.

"Shit!" Noct curse, it felt like  he was getting more and more injured each time, or more accurately he wasn't healing in between each battle. No matter. With an anguished cry he turned over onto his chest, mouth wide in horror and eyes wider as he saw the same vessel arrive just behind her. "N-no." He tried to raise himself onto his hands and knees but his body was so weak he collapsed to the floor again. 

It was like everything was going so slowly in front of him. Noctis watched in fear again as Ardyn had finished admiring Leviathan that he turned only to get thrown back as Ignis had landed a fierce kick from the roof of the vessel into Ardyn's face! 

"Ignis-!" Noctis almost laughed -he'd made it in time! He watched as Ignis knelt to Lunafreya, helping her up and protecting her as Ardyn became more and more forceful in his attacks. And then Luna ran away to safety. 

Noct was almost crying. Ignis had done it. He laughed and closed his eyes resting whilst he could. Everything had worked out fine. 

As if on queue Leviathan cried out for attention, as she waited patiently for the king to stir. Then Noct felt warm again, and light as he was raised into the air. The Kings of past stronger in him and more determined than ever.

* * *

 

He slept peacefully. Surrounded by warmth, the pains a dull ache and numbing it didn't bother him. 

His eyes fluttered open to the same ceiling and pleasantly greeted with birdsong - that was new. Noct sat up and glanced around the room. The first thing he noticed was a red arm chair brought up to the end of his bed and fast asleep in it was a Prompto. He was slouched into the chair with his arms loosely crossed. Even from where he sat Noctis could see the large dark marks under his eyes, in fact they looked a little red as well - like they had been rubbed a few too many times. 

Noctis tried not to disturb him, of course he was desperate to know what had happened but his friend honestly looked like he needed the sleep. He tentatively peeled back the covers looking for the notebook in the bedding - only to find it wasn't there at all. 

Strange, Noct thought to himself - unless that meant it was still with Luna? Noct smiled at the thought. The ring! He suddenly remembered and threw the sheets back and forth trying to find it. It certainly wasn't in his hand when he woke up so does that mean? 

As frustrated as Noctis was knowing that he had now no idea what was going on he still welcomed this faith once again: the last time he'd had such was the night at Golden Quay, waiting for a boat that would never come and a peace that wasn't years yet.

Warily Noctis climbed out of bed. He hurt just as much as the other times but having this hope in his heart fuelled him a little more. If only I had your camera Prompto, Noct smiled to himself as he walked past his friend and towards the coffee table. 

There the book, was resting on a low coffee table next to two flower arrangements. One that was in a green pot of simple white flowers, and another beautiful bouquet. It looked as if it where a gift, as it was wrapped in a beautifully intricate black, with a shine of artistry too around a clear vase holding at least a dozen magnificent lilies and a fiery red and yellow flower that Noctis had never seen before. They felt so warm and welcoming Noctis made sure to ask Ignis what they were - he out of all of them was bound to know. 

Attached to the ribbon was a small letter, which only read. 

 _**May we keep you in our thoughts for a quick recovery and good health  
** _ _**Please accept my most sincere sympathy...** _

It was hand written and certainly not anyone's he recognized. He didn't give it another thought and instead took a seat in the chair and opened the notebook - there was a new page. 

Forever in my prayers, rest well and peaceful

That was certainly Luna's. She was alive then, thank the Six. He'd done it. 

"N-Noct?" A sleepy call came from behind him. "Y-You're awake." 

"Yep." Noct rose to his feet smiling, "why think I could've got away with another hour or two?" He joked as Prompto walked up to him, a little confused at first but then he too lightly smiled. 

It didn't last long though which concerned Noctis, Prompto was pretty much his sunshine throughout his life. He always remembered the laughs, the jokes the games they played when they where younger, but Noctis had never seen him like this.

"M'sorry, just tired I guess." Prompto shook his head, rubbing his eyes before holding his hands to his face, and then running a hand through his hair. 

"You sure?" Noct couldn't help but ask, as seeing his friends eyes open almost confirmed it. Prompto just nodded it. 

The pair stood silently for a moment, their feeling almost contrasting dramatically, it was almost like Prompto didn't know what to say. "Soooo," Noct started, "What did I miss?"

Prompto lowered his head in a and choked a little on his breaths. "Ignis.... he..." tear filled eyes couldn't look into Noctis, even as he placed his hands on Prompto's shoulders. Before Noctis could ask though Gladious having watched them finally walked through the doorway.

"He didn't make it."


	3. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing we have in this world that is utterly and intrinsically ours is our integrity. When Gladiolus spoke those words hit him like a ton of bricks, and since Noctis only felt numb to it all.  
> 
> 
> ' _This is wrong. So wrong_.' 
> 
> He had continually told himself, not only had Ignis passed but their blood was on Noctis hands. No man, not even King should have this power. And it seemed Umbra was doing just that, denying him that power and living with its consequences.
> 
> Could he have the will, the strength to do it? To back again? Would the Gods let him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this chapter was meant to be a lot longer apologies if it's a bit all over the place as I've tried to cut things down.... a lot
> 
> In this first bit it's essentially 3 things happening at one to show Noct's cluster fuck and chaos in his head. Even without the time travel he knows he's royally fucked up.
> 
> Also this is starting to run away from me a bit so..... enjoy

Noctis didn't like funerals. He never did. It wasn't like he was afraid of death - who isn't? Well maybe Gladio, but that aside it was all formality to him. 

On the occasion when a member of the council, court or the military were to pass, a service and often a ceremony after would be held. To which the Royal Family would also attend: to honour those persons as well as pay their respects. Sometimes Noctis never knew them and of course, never would. Therefore, in all honestly he didn't truly understand what they meant. What they stood for, that was... 

until she died. 

_Unfortunately he was still in his coma when their ceremony took place, for it was shared with all of those that died in the attack  
-which Noctis was not aware was the majority._

_When he awoke, his Father refused to leave his side spending as much time as he could to assist his Son in his recovery. Of course it was understood and Insomnia had rejoiced and celebrated at the Young Prince waking, however, having a King almost reject his duty for the sake of his son could be seen as quiet costly to the kingdom._

_So their time would mainly be spent at the table, sharing their meals and they would have small chats.  
The King would ask his son questions ranging from how his day was to challenging him with fishing trivia. _

_Though Noctis had not been responding much to anything, and continued to moved food from one side of his plate to another._ _"Something on your mind, Noct?" The Young Prince looked up from his plate, across the great length of table and to his Father's caring eyes._

_Noctis did not answer at first, until he finally stopped playing with his food and asked. "Where's Miss Mira?"_

_The room was silent, only a slight cough as one of the guards, an adolescent  Gladio, quickly cleared his throat and Regis placed his fork on the table._  
Mirayam, _a sweet woman and Noctis's first retainer._  
_She had been very loyal, and worked hard for the crown. According to the reports she had died with Noctis in her arms - no doubt protecting him._

_"Come with me, my Son." Regis said as he rose out of his chair.  
Noctis was confused but watched his fathers steps before controlling his chair to wheel backwards away from the table and to the threshold with his father. _

_Noctis knew not to ask again, his father wanted to show him something and he knew it was best not to interrupt. When they met Regis stood behind Noctis and pushed him slowly._

_"Do you remember what happened in the attack?" He finally asked._

_The Young Prince lowered his head, closing his eyes as he thought. It scared him to think about, this was the first they spoke of it after he'd woken up. He asked the staff that cared for him when his father couldn't but they all changed the subject or tried to. He didn't know why, focusing harder- "Fire... smoke... and a monster." he then opened his eyes and slightly turned his head to look up to his F_ _ather who simply nodded._

_"You're not wrong..."_

_They continued down the grand corridors before Regis slowly led Noct into the palace gardens. A beautifully rich and open location which other than for training Noctis didn't typically visit._ _There were flowers of a local and distant origin in beautiful bloom throughout the garden: along the wall, in center pieces, a tranquil pool resting at the end of a decorative fountain overlooking the rest of the Citadel._

_As the King explained what had occurred they moved closer together to the flowers, picking several beautiful and elegant white ones. With each one the King chose he asked Noctis to hold for him until there where a magnificent dozen in his arms._

_"There, are they not beautiful?"_

Noctis continued to look out his window from his room... at the broken debris of Altissia... at the remains of the battle before.

_"Yes Father." Noctis replied, giving Regis a warm yet sorry smile. Once they arrived at the edge of the pool the King lowered to his knees just below his Son's level and took one from him. Carefully, he folded the stalk of the flower and then entwined with another._

He had always treasured that moment with his father, and recalled his words of wisdom as he turned to view the flowers in the center of the room. He took a step closer, lightly running his hand through the collection of petals. As his father's words drifted so did those from Gladio only hours ago.

_"I have some sad news Noctis, Miss Mirayam died in the attack."_

Grunting a little as his body ached still he sluggishly moved one of the armchairs closer to the coffee table, before taking a seat his eyes seeking outwards towards the window once more.

Of course he'd already searched for Umbra. When he came too, Gladiolus and Prompto where no longer with him, probably to give further privacy. He searched through the town, the ports and markets only to return empty handed, as Umbra was no where to be found. Noctis shuffled to the edge of his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and resting his head down a little. His eyes glanced up, then he picked up the first flower. 

_The Young Prince gasped - a memory harshly jumping to monstrous shrieks, flames, and Miss Mira's cries as she encouraged Noctis to run - he took a sharp breath and the wind blew softly into their hair. A caress from the Gods to dry the Young Prince's tears.  
Noctis simply watched his father as he continued to weave the flowers. _

 Turning it over in his hands admiring the elegant shape of it he gently twisted the first and entwined with another, trying to remember the folding of the leaves against the stalks as his father had done in his design. 

 _As the King folded the flowers he asked Noctis of his favourite memory of her._  
_Noctis was smiling at the time they had had. It had been such fun, she was caring, wise, and kind.  
Regis remained silent but nodded with his Son's words._

With shaking hands he picked up another lily seeing it start to take its shape. 

_By the time they had finished sharing memories of her it had become a beautiful crown, with all the heads of the flowers facing up to the sky. It was truly one of the most beautiful and delicate things the Young Prince had every seen._

He didn't bother brushing the tears away, letting them fall onto his lap as he continued weaving. 

 _They sat silently, besides the occasional sniff from the Prince._  
_Regis simply smiled again his eyes relaxed yet sad for his son._

  _"This may not be much to those that walk past..."  
_

Noctis could hear his fathers words again as he added another flower to his work.

_"But that's what makes it more special for you and I..."_

He cursed as he was too violent, taking off one of the petals accidentally. He tried to calm himself and focus.

" _You see, people have different ways of saying goodbye to loved ones, to friends, and family... and this can be ours."_

He was half tempted to throw the work on the floor - who was he kidding. He could never be like his father.

_"Say Goodbye?"_

_"Yes Noctis. All things die, from the flowers here, to the birds, even you, but probably not for a long time." He smiled briefly, before sighing deeply and looking out at the Citadel. His lips pressed in a thin line before staring at the burdening duty, the Ring, sealing his Son's fate. But Noctis was more concerned with another matter._

_"Will you?"_

Noctis stopped, swallowing hard. Everything had gone wrong so fast. First insomnia.... 

_"Yes, my son. One day I will. But when that time comes, you will be King..."_

Now Ignis...

_"...and you'll find people far and wide that will want to care for you, serve you, and protect you"_

Noctis continued his work, finishing off the lily bases and adding the flaming flowers.

_"Father?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can we add the cream roses? They were her favourite."_

_Regis chuckled softly. "What a lovely idea, shall we pick them together?"_

It occurred to Noctis then, of all the colours why Red and Yellow? But it had to for that reason exactly. When attached to the white of the lilies it ignited the colour of all the flowers, making a beautiful concoction of petals which he knew would work nicely against the blue of Altissia's waters.

And of course Ignis was known for his good use of a flame, from casting magic in the front line, to the battle in a frying pan.   

_With the roses that Noctis had picked the King took his Son back to the side of the pool and weaved the final flowers in. Then, he made his way slowly to the edge and rested the flowers on the water. With the smallest of touches the flowers glided out of his hands, to sit in the middle of the small water as Regis stood next to his Son._

And so Noctis stood at the waters edge of the port they had arrived in: surrounded by a stout Gladiolus, a solemn Luna and a silent Prompto. He knelt to the waters level and let the flowers go. The breeze picked up behind them pushing the flowers out further from the side, the silence broken by Prompto's cries. 

Noctis then lowered his shoulders and let out the breaths he didn't know he was holding, as tears again threatened to fall. 

_"It's okay to be sad."_

His fathers word's spoke to him again.

_"It's okay to cry, but, my Son - you must be brave. You must be strong." Regis placed a sturdy  hand encouragingly on Noctis's shoulder, squeezing in a soft reassurance._

Noctis knew there was nothing there now, only a ghost touch.

This shouldn't have happened. He watched as the wreath was carried out further and further. He clenched his hands tighter. _Not like this, this- this is so wrong,_ he couldn't stop telling himself.

_"You must walk tall, my Son..."_

To the others it could easily seem as Noctis' guilt and grief, sending Ignis to his death when he told him so. Noctis had not held the offending blade that took Ignis's life, and therefore was not at fault... Though Noctis knew otherwise, he knew Ignis's blood, his life was stained on his hands - of course he was to blame. 

Only two sets of words stood out to him when Gladio explained what had happened,

**"fatal wound"**

and

**"body not found"**

He felt sick. Ignis was worth a ceremony a thousands times the ones his father had held. Noctis would not let this stop him. He'd get the peace Ignis deserved, he would get justice. And kill Ardyn. 

Cid had joined the group, lowering his head a the site before announcing they where ready to depart.

None of them moved.

Cid nodded silently, swinging his arms as if to say something but a hesitant thought crossed his mind stopping him. He simply nodded again and silently walked past them.

Gladio, standing with one foot propped up behind him as he lent against the wall sighed a deep huff, took his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest. 

Lunafreya, her hands clasped together with her eyes closed and head bowed slightly in prayer. Her hair, whilst held elegantly by a weighted pin several strands blew softly against her face. She wore her casual knee-length white dress, its lace sleeve hidden under a neat black waistcoat. The house colour of Lucis. She finished her prayer and looked to the others. Seeing Prompto she softly placed her hand on his left shoulder and the one on his right arm. 

Slowly, Noctis could hear more foot steps behind him, as they started to make their way with Cid.

_"As long as we remember them, their memories will live in us. No matter our troubles, no matter where we go..."_

Noctis couldn't any longer, and so joined the others. "I'm sorry." 

The flowers rested on the water, bobbing slightly as the waves from their boat rippled along.

Together they travelled away from the watery grave.

* * *

 The not so merry gathering on the boat continued to crash on along the waves as they headed to their next port. From there, they would catch a train, one of those long distance ones that had its own dining cart and facilities for sleeping. Something he didn't feel like doing at all. From his own regrets or the Gods he didn't know. 

Maybe that's why he hadn't found Umbra, they were scolding him. Like a child misbehaving Noctis was stuck, and reaping the consequences. How was he to know he was sending Ignis to his death. When he'd last seen him - 

_Noctis watched in fear again as Ardyn had finished admiring Leviathan that he turned only to get thrown back as Ignis had landed a fierce kick from the roof of the ship into Ardyn's face!_

_"Ignis-!" Noctis almost laughed -he'd made it in time! He watched as Ignis knelt to Lunafreya, helping her up and protecting her as Ardyn became more and more forceful in his attacks._

_And then Luna ran away to safety._

_'That bastard. What else is he behind.'_ Noct cursed the chancellor. It seemed no matter where they went he was two steps ahead of them, reading their every move - except for Ignis's kick on him, the way Ardyn fell definitely showed that maybe that wasn't always the case.

One thing was for certain, he was going to kill him. He didn't care when, he didn't care how. For both Ignis's sake, and Luna's from his previous history he was going to make him pay. 

For all the beauty she had Noctis couldn't look at her for long. His silence wasn't questioned, suspected to be mourning and possible guilt for sending Ignis to his death which none of them could've foreseen. But Noctis had, in his need, his want to rescue Luna he had Ignis's bloods on his hands - and no matter how much he wanted to put it all back the way it was there was a voice in his head both encouraging to leave, and stay. 

Was Ignis the price for Luna?

Thoughts like these had plagued Noctis the longer he sat: he could see the others around him, it was just a grieving silence embracing them.  

From the cushioned seat Noctis gazed around at each member travelling with them. Cid of course was at the wheel navigating them over the rough waters. Gladiolus was half sitting half leaning on the wall of the boat, leading into the sheltered area with Cid. His eyes where fixed in another book, its cover black - and one he'd not seen him with before. Noct wondered where he kept them all, or what he did with the ones he finished. 

There was a soft laugh to his left. Prompto, his hair blowing fiercely in the ocean's wind as he watch over Luna's shoulder, going through all the pictures.

_What if they knew you made this choice..._

The little voice in his head brought his heart to his throat. He had to tell Luna, she would know what to do - that is, if she ever spoke to him again after discovering the truth. He closed his eyes, leaning to the front of his seat and resting his elbows on his knees, trying to focus his mind. He could hear the others around him still, the soft laughs of Luna and Prompto disturbed by Gladiolus's heavy foot steps as he walked onto the main deck with them all. 

"Er, 'cuse me... My Lady," Gladio stumbled remembering his manners as Prompto stood back letting Luna hold his camera. That's when he saw Noctis hunched in his seat. He wanted to sit next to him, to try and cheer him up but Gladiolus still held his attention.

"Please, its Luna," She quickly corrected him. 

"Alright," Gladio passed the book he was reading into her hands, she carefully gave Prompto back his camera as she received the book, resting it in her lap as she looked upon the page. "Just wondering if your knowledge is more accurate here -" He said as the page showed a hand drawn detailed map, with notes, coordinates and other beautifully hand written comments and details. 

Prompto's eyes widened "That's-" Prompto stared, "Where did you get it -" he had a feeling he knew the answer already

It was at this point Noctis had started to bring himself out of his self loathing state of mind and watched in front of him as Luna studied a worn out but well used black note book. "It was Ignis's," Gladio informed.

 _Was,_ past tense Noct couldn't help noticing. _This is so wrong... So wrong._

Gladiolus sighed, "I wanted to see what he was thinking - especially as we're going into enemy territory and have to step lightly."

"Oh?! Like we weren't before? We did just come from Imperial's on our trail back home as well!" Prompto had a good point, but all Noctis wanted to was scream. Why wasn't it with Ignis, why did Gladio have to have it, and then it struck him, the fact they'd probably had left behind items of Ignis. Why carry them around any more? And what had given Gladio the right to decide what was most important.

Noctis felt more sick. If he called Ignis on his from his phone contact now where would it be - would anyone answer it?

"I can't read his-" Gladiolus pointed specifically to a squiggle of words pointing to an area of the the map. 

Luna looked closer, admiring the work before her. The handwriting in all its wisdom and beauty was written in almost a different style to anything he'd ever seen.  "It looks like Cartanica... I believe there's a quarry around there." She turned it at another angle and studied. "I think... the notes look as if there's a Royal Arms there?" Luna turned to all of them now before carefully flicking through more of the pages reading again the detailed and delicate notes. 

There were details of tomb locations, poisons and their antidote equivalents as well as enhancers,  a couple of pages dedicated to tracking their funds - Luna saw income from the hunts, gradually getting more and more rewarding. Also pages with little sketches besides of different recipes, with the letters N, P and G written next to some of the titles. She wondered if he'd made note of the ones which were their favourites. 

"What d'ya think Noct? Should we check it out?" Prompto asked as tentatively Luna closed the book and returning it to its new guardian. 

Noctis simply nodded. If Ignis suspected it then it probably was true. Gladiolus made for Cid to update him, Prompto started to climb the side and take more shots of the water edge. 

 "I must be truthful." Noctis looked up to see Lunafreya walking towards him. "When the Chancellor arrived..." She stopped, her lips pressing in a thin line as she shook her hands together. "Though I do not fear death I still..."

"Luna..." Noctis spoke on a shuddered breath.

She quickly came to sit in the row in front of Noctis resting her hands on the back of the chair and facing towards him. She nodded once in a soft, closed eye smile before opening them and gazing into his own. "I believed our time was against us, and that I..." she smiled looking out to the water. "I would not hear your voice again." 

Noctis straightened from his slouch reaching out, and softly placed his hand a top hers. They both stopped, breaths held in a moment as their eyes locked together. Was this even real? Even in this moment he doubted himself. 

"I wish to join you on your path." Noctis gasped at that, she was asking him to accept her? His jaw dropped a little, yet he remained silent.

"Say not a word, but recall... When we were both younger: Only the true king, anointed by the crystal, the Chosen, can purge our star of its scourge. As then I still do now have that faith, as to aide the King is the Oracle's calling." 

Noctis continue to watch her, why was she saying this? Why now? Noctis quickly rose to his feet, only to move round for him now to sit by her side. His hand quickly raised to caress her cheek as a single tear feel. She rested her head against him. Did she doubt him, did something give her reason to think otherwise? 

Her tired, sad eyes turned up to him again as she sat up and placed embraced his free hand in hers. 

"As has my quest not changed." Noctis nodded. She smiled, giving Noctis more confidence he continued, "And...I..." He said placing both of her hands now in his as he dropped to the floor on one knee. "I would ask that you I am yours in this life... and the next." He gazed up at her his voice soft. "If you'll still have me..."

Luna's smile deepened as she nodded. As she gasped she rested both hands softly holding his face, and resting their heads against one another.

"Always." 


	4. Wasted Moment: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they continued their quest, now with Luna at their sides...
> 
> However Noctis struggled against the great burden of his actions. Was this at all real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!  
> Sorry for the delay and thank you so much for your patience - I've decided to split this chapter up because it is hugeeeeeee, I just love the characters so much and had a lot of fun writing it <3 <3 
> 
> The chapters look like they're getting longer, so I will try my best to keep each to 5,000 words but if I like what I've got I'm just gonna have to split it, they're may be 3 parts to this chapter alone *le gasp* - originally at 17k dear lord. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Thank you kindly xx

The train continuously rattled beneath them. Noctis for the umpteenth time tried to rest his head on the window. He tried everything to get comfy, only to be bashed now and again as the train jumped on the old tracks. None the less, his tired eyes once again slipped closed. Noctis had never felt so sluggish, hell, he was feeling a lot of things right now - but exhaustion held everything together.

Following Lunafreya's instructions they had all decided to board the train for Gralea, stopping on route of course at Tenebrae for Luna, and Fodina Caestino for, well, the quest.

The Prince had tried to sleep on the train like the others but to no avail. His dreams haunted him with scenes of Luna being stabbed, if not her then possibility Ignis of suffering a similar fatal wound, and if neither of those then he was sure to see his friends floating bodies in Altissia's waters.

Noctis shook his head.

And to top it all off still no Umbra. He had even asked Luna earlier that day. He discovered that they answer to her when they like usually. However, not all was as it seemed, as day after day they did not answer her prayers either. Noctis didn't give up though. He asked when he could, every day, until Luna grew concerned and started to ask why. He lied of course, not daring to speak of the truth of how he had traded his friend’s life for hers. Noctis had even started to question himself, was he looking to change it? Was he not happy that Luna was alive? Of course, he was conflicted and so he continued to say nothing to Luna, Prompto or Gladio for that matter.

They seemed to understand his silence even if Noctis didn’t. He’d overheard Luna speaking with Prompto about him, covering for him almost as to why he was not being himself. Prompto explained to Luna that he was still grieving for Ignis, not faulting him at all even though weeks had passed since they had left Altissia. The loss had been hard on all of them, but rather than discuss with each other openly they all kept their thoughts buried.

Prompto’s smiles seemed forced and Gladio seemed to be intruding Noctis’s space more and more. Though he often kept his distance Noctis could always see him lurking out of the corner of his eye. Other than relaying information, they did not speak which hurt. The dynamic between the two of them was very strained and Gladio was not very good at hiding his thoughts. Noctis could see that his Shield blamed him for Ignis’s death, though he never said it his body language screamed it. The way he spoke to him – almost as a child now, keeping him in check and making sure he didn’t give any stupid orders.

Noctis sighed as he listened to the noises around him. The crowds had started to grow on the train a little. There were whispers had been spreading after their leave from Altissia, and that Tenebrae would be now hosting the wedding. Though, rather than being seen on a public scale of peace and hope it appeared to be respected that they were to continue the ceremony in private.

Whilst Noctis was grateful that Luna would still consider this, hearing the speculations hurt him more. Like a vicious cycle in his mind it reminded him how he should’ve been happy about his future, yet at the same time his mind kept racing to the last time in which he saw Ignis. He remembered how relieved he felt at his arrival, and how easy it was for him to close his eyes knowing that Ignis was there to stop Ardyn’s destruction.

“So, we’re gonna roll to the mine first, right?” Prompto asked to the group. No one answered. Prompto was sat in the same space as Noctis, although closer to the aisle and in the opposite seat whilst Gladio was sat on the other side of the train, his body leaning against the side of the carriage as he sat with arms folded across his chest. Noctis could feel his eyes on him. “Should be nice," Prompto continued his attempts to lighten the mood. "My necks been getting a little stiff – gonna be good to stretch it out… get some fresh air.” He said again to no answer. Prompto turned between Gladio and Noctis before lowering his head resting his hands on his lap.

This was their normal now.

Noctis rose to his feet, Gods he ached. “Where do you think you’re going?” Gladio almost growled still seated as Noctis came to a stop in the aisle.

“A walk. Six above do I have to tell you my every move now?” Noctis nearly snapped back. Gladio simply glared at him as he started to walk down the aisle away from them. He didn’t get far.

“Just doing my job.” Noctis heard behind and stopped in his steps, turned, and walked back.

Now standing in front of Gladio, he cursed. “Well quit it,” Noctis raised his voice a little. “You’re treating as if I’m a kid.”

“Maybe.” Gladio unfolded his arms and made to stand up. “Kids certainly don’t seem to know that actions have consequences.”

Noctis grit his teeth as he clenched his fists. “You got something to say-?“ Noctis challenged as he stared right back at Gladio.

“Guys-“ Prompto warned as he leaned forwards on the edge of his seat. Gods were they really doing this now.

Gladio murmured under his breath something but Noctis didn’t move or care as Gladio walked past him and away, knocking into him as he went.

Noctis let him. He knew he was right and he hated himself for it.

Prompto could visibly see Noctis’s thoughts through his body language. He watched as his body slouched a little, his shoulders dropping as he lowered his defences and sunk into his thoughts again as he too turned and walked away in the other direction. Prompto rose to his feet, he wanted to help. He wanted to tell his friend that it wasn’t his fault Ignis died. “Noct.” he called after him but he didn’t answer. The marksman looked to his left, then right, at each of his friend’s backs. He didn’t know what to do.

The sound of doors closing confirmed it for him and he moaned a little before sinking back into his seat ungracefully.

“What would you have done Ignis?” He asked out loud to himself as he gazed out of the window again.

* * *

Noctis cursed as he could hear Gladio’s judging voice again and again in his head, only now amplified by his own thoughts as well. He kept walking, in the opposite direction that the train was moving, carriage after carriage in silence like a ghost passing through.

The dining cart was bustling, and filled with noise. Ahead he saw crowds of people surrounding one of the tables towards the back of the cart there wasn’t any way for him to get through. Not easily anyway. Noctis agreed with Prompto, getting off the bloody steel carriage would be a nice change. He felt trapped here.

He made to turn around but stopped at the sound of her voice, he turned back again to look as the gave them thanks and left revealing the scene in front of him. A child beamed in a big smile as they handed a piece of paper to the passenger at the table, “My what a lovely picture.” A soft voice could be heard above the others… Noctis stepped forward and could see who they were all gathered round and there, in the beauty of the sun she sat.

“I like the colours. You are really talented!” The child laughed with Luna as they discussed a little about art and the picture. The child offered it as a present but Luna turned closer and leaned forward a little.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she said and the young boy nodded quickly. “See, this picture has a secret power. It shows here how much love and light you have inside. Therefore, I want you to keep it with you, always, and let it show you how much light you have. Everyone can be sad, and it’s okay – but we must remind ourselves of the good always. Will you do that for me?” The little boy nodded quickly again before being guided away by his mother.

“Thank you Lady Lunafreya,” The mother bowed her head and Luna returned her smile again as they left. The smile remained on her face as she saw Noctis down the aisle, he took a step closer but stopped as another passenger requested to speak with her. How could she refuse. She quickly glanced to Noctis her eyes apologising but continued to speak with the intruder – well, they were in Noctis’s eyes.

Instead he nodded and turned to leave the cart, heading to the private sleeping quarters, and closer to Luna’s. Despite her saying he was welcome to use it, or wait to meet her there in this case he still felt that he was uninvited. Even more so when he opened the door to find-

“…Gentiana,” she was standing with her hands held together in front of her, her eyes closed, as he stepped into the room.

“I guess we’re both waiting for Luna,” he said as he closed the door behind him. Once shut her eyes opened. They were cold.

“Ahead lies a future uncertain yet sure is the astral memory, wherein the King may walk.” She spoke, Noctis recognised the words as when she introduced him to Umbra’s power.

“So,” Noctis folded his arms across his chest. “It’s you I have to thank for not seeing him then.” They both looked at each other, Noctis was angry. So it was the Gods interfering. “Where is he.”

“Well away from here, where damage cannot be done, or undone.” Her eyes closed.

Noctis tried to defend himself. “I saved her.”

“And restored a new path. A ripple breaking through the waves of those which once where. One that never was, now coming forth, a greater risk to those whom you travel with….” Noctis furrowed his brow, was she referring to Ignis’s death? He knew that already, didn’t he? “Consider this as your warning, oh King of the Stone.”

And in less than a blink she was gone, followed by Luna opening the door. “Forgive me,” She said as she stepped in closing the door behind her. “It appears the people feared for us both from our time in Altissia.” She stepped closer into the room as Noctis moved down as well to give her some room for them both. “I realised I never offered my thanks.” She pressed her lips into a sad smile as Noctis looked to the floor.

“I uh…” Noctis cleared his throat he hadn’t expected her to say that. She was thanking him? If it wasn’t confirmed before then for sure now he knew Ignis’s blood stained his hands, and forever would. “I wanted to ask your plans,” he looked to her and saw that she was thinking. “We’re about to arrive outside of the quarry- where one of the Royal Tombs lies. The Marshall, and Ignis-“

“You wish to grow your power.” She finished his sentence for him, knowing what his choice was instantly. She slowly held her hands together in front of her chest in a silent prayer.

“I have to. To reclaim Insomnia, and to destroy the Empire once and for all.” Luna bowed her head once.

Noctis continued, “The path… well,” He sighed as he lightly scratched his head trying to find the words. “I don’t know how easy it’s going to be, but if you wished to join us…. You..” As Noctis offered Luna looked back at him throwing him off a little. “I mean, it’s dangerous but… you could fight with us.” He shrugged, “I mean, you don’t have to. You can join us but not fight… not saying you can’t I just – don’t want you to get hurt and-“ Noctis sighed through gritted teeth, Gods why was he so bad at this.

Luna couldn’t help but chuckle a little before coughing a little, raising a hand to cover her mouth slightly until she stopped and smiled at Noctis as his eyes softened, concerned at the sound she made as the coughs had racked her body it seemed. Noctis knew that was not a common cold.

She held her hands behind her back, “Would that I could join you…”

Noctis suddenly saw

_… her hair down in a longer white dress as fields of Sylleblossom’s and white sky started to turn to ash and darkness around them both…_

He gasped as he blinked seeing them both back in the private room of the train. ‘ _What the hell was that…’_

“I am to return to Tenebrae, there have been rumours of longer, darker nights… I must return, and restore hope to the people.” Luna bowed her head as if asking for Noctis’s blessing to do so.

Noctis swallowed, breathing in deeply to calm himself as that vision of Luna had shook him to the core. “I’m sure they would love to see you safe.” He assured her in his answer to which she hummed softly in agreement. Luna looked past Noctis and to the window, seeing the train start to slow as they arrived at the station.

Noctis felt uneasy, he couldn’t stop thinking of the scene he saw before when she died, just before she gave him the ring. Did she have it on her now?

“I wish you a safe visit to the royal tomb. You will be in my prayers.” And with that Luna stepped out of the door again. Noctis followed behind her as they made their way to the train doors leading off into the station as the carriages slowly came to a stop. “There will be more than one train to follow in the next week if your pilgrimage takes longer than intended.” She said as he stepped past her, down and out the stairs of the train before turning back to her. He would ask for it later, in all honestly it scared him, and he knew here it was still in safe hands. As a gesture, he gently took her hand and held it in his before raising her hand in his to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back  

Slowly he watched as her hand slipped out of his. “Be careful.” Noctis almost begged. He bowed as she did as well, before they parted ways. He sighed heavily.

Noctis watched as Gladio was looking at the station board, specifically a map of the surrounding area, he saw Ignis’s book in his hand as well as he studied both sources of information.  Prompto was meanwhile towards the back platform looking out and below at the abandoned Cartanica.

Noctis knew only a little of the mine. Once it had been a thriving source of material, of which he could no longer remember. When the Imperial Army travelled through the once peaceful land and made further demands of that material, but the area became haunted and plagued or so the stories went. Where the machinery dug a grand root started to live and grow as the material slowly disappeared from its source, a truly normal abnormality in the case of Gods interfering with things as they like.

After confirming that the carriage containing the Regalia would be stored within the station, and able to attach onto another train upon their return they headed out to the mine.

According to the guard there were on going issues with the trains coming out, something about a signalling problem but Noctis didn’t pay it much mind. Luna was out of harm’s way, and once this was over she would meet them in Tenebrae.

For now that was all that mattered.

* * *

 

"Yeeep-“ Prompto almost sung as the elevator started to finish it’s descent, “Looks pretty deserted.” He stated the obvious as abandoned machines that littered the area were rusting, buildings looked damp and covered in mould and the path almost smooth, no longer holding the tracks of carts and machines.

In truth, the whole of Cartanica was, when they’d left the elevator they saw large industrial buildings, workshops and what would’ve have been markets. A couple only in use but it appeared the only trading to happen was on the station platform alone.

Walking to the quarry had taken a couple of hours, which received a couple of moans from Prompto as he sang wantingly for the chocobos to have helped. Of course, there’d be nothing of the sort here.

They continued, mainly in silence deeper into the quarry struggling to find a safe path in the ruins of it all. They had found a machine –most likely a drill- had blocked there path lower into the watering hole that was left, and plenty of monsters living there. By the time they’d cleared it the sun had fallen making the place only more dangerous for their little pilgrimage.

“We should find somewhere to camp.” Gladio announced to the group, it was the first time he had spoken, besides the odd groan at Prompto’s whining.

“Looks like a safe spot over there.” Noctis knew where Prompto was referring too and turned back around, heading back up the hill to meet the others there.

Once arrived, Noctis summoned their gear and rations bag and started to look for wood – dry wood anyway, the place was completely drowning in water and Gods knows what other substance, but with another casts of fire he managed to get something going. Prompto had already set up the chairs and was peering through the food bags. 

“Uh… guys,” He called to them pulling out one cup of noodles and one can of something. The label was faded and Noctis was even more displeased to find it was a can of beans – or what was left of them. They looked mushed, probably from all the travelling.

As Gladio was still working on the tent Noctis sat by the fire as Prompto prepared the food. The longest part was purifying the water, of course none of them had thought to pack anything of the sort even any food either. Once the water was done he added it to the noodles, cooking them slowly before combining the canned contents to it as well, making it more suitable for three people than one.

He portioned out the meal on their camping plates before serving to Noctis who muttered some thanks before turning to Gladio. “Pass, you two can share my ration.” He groaned.

“Don’t be a dick. Eat it.” Noctis didn’t even look at him as he said that tucking into his meal.

Prompto’s mouth dropped open as he looked at Noctis. Before he knew it the plate was out of his hand as Gladio took it and sat in a free chair. “Thank you Prompto.”  Noctis said for them both, covering Gladio’s bad manners. He only got a half groan from Gladio and an apologetic smile from Prompto.

“It’s not much, but it’ll do.” Prompto sighed as he too took his seat before eating. It actually wasn’t bad. The can had some sauce and despite its age some flavour, and the noodles complimented it well, he told himself. In all honesty, though when this was over he’d never think to combine the two again. It was good, but an acquired taste.

Only the slight sound of the fire crackling could be heard as they ate in silence. Prompto had offered to show his photos of the day, to try to at least spur the conversation and lighten the mood, but no one was interested. He sighed and looked into the fire as the night started to grow darker.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”  Gladio asked Noctis across the flames, looking at him and getting a glare right back.

“What’s that’s supposed to mean-“                                                                                                         

Gladio spoke again as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he questioned Noctis again. “Have you got what it takes?”                                                                     

Noctis tilted his head to the side furrowing his brow a little “To do what?”

Prompto had to bite his tongue. He knew it was bad to go to bed on an argument and from the tension growing from today he knew one was going to hit.

“To face your ancestors and convince them to lend you their strength.” Gladio reminded Noctis.

The Prince sat back, so that was it. Gladio thought he was weak.

The Shield continued as Prompto got up to clear his plate, feeling as if he was trespassing on this conversation. “Got a long road ahead. Can you see this through? To the end?”

“And what other choice do I have?” Noctis snapped at Gladio. The older man sighed, sitting back and shaking his head as he rested his arms on the chair either side of him.

Noctis leant in closer. “What makes you think I like the idea of people sacrificing themselves for me? One after another!”

“Enough. Forget it.” Gladio growled as he rose to his feet stepping away from the fire and tossing his plate to the table where Prompto was washing his.

“I thought you’d accepted your duty. I thought wrong-“

Noctis grit his teeth. “How can I when you’re blaming me for Ignis’s death.”

“N-Noct-“ Prompto tried to interject but was drowned out by Gladio.

“Well you are, aren’t you? Ordering him to his death to save your girlfriend, right? Well how mighty of you.” He mocked.

Noctis clenched his fists together and grit his teeth. “Shut up.”

“Gladio- stop it! It’s not his fault.” Prompto stepped in front of him just to the side of the fire.

“The hell he’s responsible!” Gladio yelled. Noctis watched as Gladio took a step forward, but Prompto stepped in front of him trying to block his path, only for Gladio to place his hand on his friend’s head and yanked him out of his path onto the floor.

“HEY!” Noctis yelled jumping out of his seat and stepping forward to help Prompto but Gladio reached out, pulling him up by the scruff of his shirt and holding him closer,

Gladio growled. “What did you say to him?”

“Let go of me.” Noctis order but Gladio didn’t care.

“On the battlefield, mid attack of the MT’s you weren’t answering, only for you to sound delirious and Ignis broke it up.” Gladio started, still growling as he held Noctis. Prompto jumped back onto his feet and tried to force his way between the two of them, trying to break it up. “You answered him only though when he called again. Next thing I know he’s running off and dead the next!”

Noctis gasped.

_He saw Ardyn standing over Luna in the distance on the Alter.  
Luna running as Ignis blocked Ardyn’s attack._

“Don’t do this-!” Prompto yelled only to be whacked in the face by Gladio, forcing him harshly to the floor once again. Gladio pulled, tightening his grip on Noctis’s shirt and dragged him closer, “What. Did. You. Say.” he almost spat.

“I told him what I saw-! Luna was going to be attacked and killed!” The Prince yelled back as he put his hands against Gladio’s chest and tried to push him away but Gladio only twisted his grip on the shirt as to raise Noctis onto his toes a little.

“So she could put that magic ring on your finger whilst the bells ring?” Gladio raised his voice louder. “That’s why you’re not wearing it isn’t it?! She got it out whilst Insomnia burned and you wanna wait for a wedding to grow up?!”

“I GET IT, ALRIGHT!?” Noctis screamed. “I GET IT!” he yelled again as he pushed Gladio back. “I KNOW! IGNIS DIED BECAUSE OF ME!? YOU THINK I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN?! I HAVE IGNIS’S BLOOD ON MY HANDS AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT-!”

No one spoke the fire continued to crack a little whilst Prompto struggled to silence his crying on the floor.

“There.” Noctis almost laughed as he struggled to catch his breath, voicing all the thoughts he had in his head. “I had a choice and I sentenced him to die.” He said as he held his arms open, ready for Gladio’s next attack, “Ignis was there, no matter what… and I used him. I knew he would do it. Because I was too weak to stop Ardyn. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!?” He screamed again before gasping for breath.

Gladio clenched his hands tighter into fists as he listened. Prompto lowered his head as he cried from kneeling on the floor.

Noctis then dropped his hands to his side, no energy to hold them up at all. “I’d give anything to change it.” He gasped. “I’d give anything to go back and change it – but I can’t,” he confessed. “So yeah,” at this Gladio watched him stand taller as Noctis took a step forward towards him. “I am going to ask for their strength and more importantly they’re going to give it to me.”

Noctis clenched his hands into fists ready to punch as he looked up at Gladio, standing closer in front of him. “I am going to keep fighting as my duty and avenge all those that have died and will die!” He yelled. Gladio didn’t take his eyes off him as Noctis turned back towards the fire. “I don’t want it to happen. I don’t want anyone to die. And it scares me just thinking about it.” He had yelled throwing his hands out to the side in the process. “But,” now looking into the flames again he continued. “Like it or not I have a duty to fulfil – as King.” He turned away from the fire and stepped once again forward, closer to Gladio. “I will take their power, I will grow stronger and I will reclaim what’s mine – avenging the fallen both past present and future in the process. THAT is why I am here.” He almost spat and breathed heavily as he stared into Gladio’s eyes.

Gladio lowered his head smiling slightly to himself as he sighed content. None of them said anything for a while. Noctis knew his message was the answer Gladio had wanted and so after a moment, he turned and sat back in his chair.

Prompto pushed himself up, still kneeling he sat on his heels as he looked to the starlit yet somewhat cloudy sky. Tears fell unchecked down Noctis’s face as he watched his friend’s silent prayer.

“You’re damn right.” Gladio finally said, before scratching the back of his head. Noctis didn’t look at him, instead keeping his eyes on the fire as he heard Gladio step towards him. This was it. He couldn’t tell the tone of Gladio’s voice earlier, he was expecting a punch if not physical then verbal for sure.

He heard the tightening grip of leather and then there was silence. Noctis looked back to Gladio to see his fist clenched just in front of his chest. 

It was the little fist bump position they did when training. “I’m sorry. This doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you, it just means you better start taking this seriously.”

Noctis clenched his teeth. Did Gladio honestly think he could get away with that? He looked away.

Gladio sighed again. “I apologise. I stepped out of line.”

The Prince sighed, “We both know I’m to blame for this, but what’s done is done. I have to stick with my actions.” Noctis murmured under his breath, still refusing to look at his shield, “Besides, it’s not me you should be apologising to.” Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line as he could feel a single tear still fall.

Gladio was about to say something but stopped himself. He knew Noct was right. He lowered his hand to his side, before turning slowly to Prompto and grimaced when he saw him. Gods he had royally fucked up. Prompto had a slight cut on his forehead but it didn’t appear to be bleeding too badly. “Prompto,” Gladio sighed apologetically. “I’m sorry.” He offered a hand.

Prompto looked at his hand before looking up at him and grinned. “Remind me not to get on your bad side.” He joked as he took his hand, letting Gladio pull him back onto his feet and wiping his tears away with his free hand. They both turned back to Noctis, who had his fist raised in front of his chest, just as Gladio had earlier.

Gladio smirked, and completed the bump with Noctis as they nodded to each other. “We should probably get to sleep.” Noctis suggested, as he rose to his feet drying his face with the back of his hand.

“Go, I’ll take first watch.” Gladio pointed his thumb back over his shoulder towards the chairs by the fire.

“Shot gun second!” Prompto joked again as he made his way into the tent whilst Noctis just looked to Gladio with sad eyes.

“Believe me. It’s the least I could do.” Gladio assured him, watching as both the youngsters headed into the tent.

“G’night Gladdy,” Prompto called from the tent, Gladio rolled his eyes at the silly nickname, no doubt Iris had great pleasure in sharing that with Prompto.

“Night.” Was all he responded as he continued to watch the fire. He sat just to the side of the tent to keep it in his view.

When the torch light finally went out Gladio sighed, he leant forward and sat closer on the edge of his seat as he rested his elbows on his knees, drawing his hand over his face and holding his lips in his hand. He sighed deeply again before sitting up and back into the chair once more, arms resting now on his lap.

As Prompto had before he too looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful, despite some clouds he could see all the stars and more, and the moon cast a beautiful glow against the leaves and shadows of the quarry. Gladio didn’t know where he was supposed to look, so just focused on a single star, shining brighter than the others.

“He needs you Ignis.” He said softly, “We all do.”


	5. Wasted Moment: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fractured relationships are mended as the group tries to work together, and Gentiana's warning does expand onto to the others.

_Noctis felt weightless._

_He drew his eyes open, slowly to see the sun shining down on him. Its light appeared rippled, distorted, as if it were reflective above him. Noctis willed his body to move. His clothes floating effortlessly around him whilst he felt like he had to push against the nothingness in front of him to move._

_That was when he realised he was under water. He did not know how long he had been under for, in fact breathing didn’t seem to matter._

_Noctis reached for the light, willing himself to the surface but something suddenly grasped onto his ankle. Noctis looked down to see Luna’s cold, white corpse floating below him. He did not see her face, her blond long hair hiding it but she was wearing the same dress she died in; holding and refusing to let him go._

_He screamed, but no sound was heard. He tried to break free from her grip having to kick away. Once her grip was released he gasped for breath as he broke the water’s surface._

_There was an all-out war around him.  
Altissia was burning._

_The Magitek fleet could be seen on every bridge, every walk-way. He could see guns firing, fire burning, and whilst he saw no civilians he could hear the screams of everyone in his head. Noctis swam to the side having to warp out of the way when he saw a falling Imperial Ship crashing into the side of a building. It collided into it, demolishing the walls and it crumbled it to the ground and watery graves below, more importantly straight for him._

_He quickly pulled himself up and out of the water and watched as the Hydrean came into view, screaming at him. Noctis clenched his hands over his ears the noise was so loud!_

_As the Leviathan roared Noctis watched as it charged – there was nothing he could do to defend himself. Powerless, and as his last form of defence he quickly crossed his arms up and in front of his face trying to brace himself for the attack… but nothing came._

_Tentatively Noctis dropped his guard to see Altissia’s sky now blackened, the city in ruin and disarray. Leviathan had turned to nothing but ash, dust and sand on the breeze that hit him in the face._

_The water was gone and the buildings where buried in the desert wasteland. Noctis turned around, none of this made sense he thought to himself as he tried to make out the buildings and structures around him. There was the Cathedral, now only a broken dome and pillars, and in the distance the Oracles alter where Luna had prayed to the Goddess of the seas._

_Noctis could make out two figures fighting on the rubble platform._

_“Hey!” Noctis yelled to them as he started to head towards the pair, but they didn’t hear him. They continued to spar, attacks landed, parried. They should no signs of stopping.  He couldn’t explain it but as he tried to run closer he could feel himself being drawn down and back into the sand but he still moved forward._

_Noctis’s eyes widened._

_Ignis continued to fight off Ardyn’s attacks, but Noctis knew how it ended-_

_“IGNIS!” He screamed, one of the figures turned towards the sound only to stop suddenly as a blade was pierced through their chest. Noctis screamed louder as the body fell to the floor and the other figure forcefully removed the blade out of the defeated._

_The sand was now up to Noctis’s waist. Despite being dry it still acted as a wave pulling him away, down and deeper into its hold, encasing him. The wind blew harder silencing his screams as the figure stood tall before kicking the other off the side and into the depths of nothing below._

_“NO!” Noctis screamed as he reached out a hand to the first figure as it fell, Noctis felt himself rise up, as the sand had carried him to a greater height before too dropping him into a pit of darkness, the same path in which the body fell._

_Falling deeper and deeper into darkness as it embraced him._

* * *

Before they had left Insomnia they’d all trained and learned how to enhance their skills through Noctis’s power of the crystal. From storing their collection of weapons and camping equipment to spells and incantations. Again, these could be used in battle but also as a defence when resting for the night.

They learnt how to create a barrier, effectively a shield that would not only protect them but hide them from any monsters of the day and daemons of the night. Some of the campsites they visited had runes and other symbols already there, these would be similar to the ones they used and only required activating, whilst other times they would need to prepare it all themselves. Of course, Ignis had been the best at it.

There were two main elements: writing the prayer and the incantation itself. With no doubt of Ignis’s skill there was no meaning for anyone else to have the responsibility to perform it. And they hadn’t planned otherwise.

Hence Gladio was sitting still -by the now smaller fire- and kept an ear out as the others slept. Around the smaller fire sat smaller pieces of wood, positioned so that they used the remaining heat to dry out. They would be easier to burn then when required, to keep the light and warmth in the camp. Fortunately, luck was on their side as the moon held enough light for him to see, and just enough for him to read as well. Whilst it hurt his eyes he wasn’t going to waste his torch battery on a light source for entertainment to pass the time.

 Gladio turned his head towards the sound of the tent door unzipping. Seeing one foot appear, then another he immediately recognised Prompto stepping out of the tent and into his loose boots. His hair was a bit of a mess, like he had tried to style it in the dark. He wore his spare, dark red tank t-shirt and baggy grey pyjama bottoms, they looked warm enough to be a soft tracksuit too Gladio noticed.

“Can’t sleep?” Gladio asked as Prompto walked towards him before pulling up a chair closer to the fire. Now that the fire had settled a little they could get closer to it, and besides, being closer together meant they could keep their voices down, being less likely to disturb Noctis. Prompto could see his friend was struggling to get enough sleep so keeping their voices down was the least they could do.

“Sorta.” Prompto shrugged. “Besides, I’ve rested my eyes which is the main thing.” He said as he took his seat next to Gladio. “And anyway, I said I’d take you off, no?”

Gladio breathed out amused. “On the condition you got enough rest.” Causing Prompto to furrow his brow and twist his head a little in confusion.

He laughed softly with Gladio. “I don’t remember agreeing to that.” He said as he sat back in the chair trying to wake himself up whilst Gladio closed his book, and rubbed his eyes with a single hand.

“How you holding up?” Prompto asked after a while of silence, Gladio answered at first by a deep sigh.

“I honestly don’t know.”

Prompto nodded, “Do you want to talk about it?”

This time Gladio muttered something under his breath before pressing his lips into a line, “Not really.” He kept his eyes on the embers of the fire as he spoke. “I’ve never lost myself like that before.”

“You’re telling me!” Prompto joked only to get an apologetic groan from Gladio again.

“Does your face hurt?” Gladio then looked to Prompto who quickly and gently rubbed the back of his head.

“Nah,” Prompto laughed, “It’s big I know, but it’s fine.” He assured, nodding. In truth he was too much in the moment for him to realise how much his head had really hurt at the time. Therefore sleeping to just rest his eyes had been the right medicine. Noctis had offered to heal it in the tent but other than to clean the small cut there was really no need.

“How are you?” Gladio then returned the question to Prompto who thought a moment, closing his eyes.

“Somehow – and I don’t know why, but I-“ he struggled on his words, Gladio gently turned towards him. “I got a feeling that Ardyn was behind it. Though I-“ Prompto tried to explain himself as he opened his eyes but Gladio just nodded.

“We were both thinking it, Noctis only needed to confirm it.” Gladio leant over to the side, picking up a smaller branch and poked the remaining embers a little, encouraging the fire to stir again.

“Ardyn killed Ignis.” Prompto said out loud and to himself as he watched Gladio move some of the wood positioned around the fire carefully on top of the embers.

“Use whatever word you like…” Gladio grumbled, “War is war, and I’m going to destroy him for what he did.” The pair sat in silence as the flames gently engulfed the several rearranged logs.

Prompto lowered his head as he rested his hands in his lap. “Sorry for bringing it up.”

“Don’t be.” Gladio sighed softly, “It’s important to talk about it.” He said. Prompto was expecting him to walk off to the tent and retire for the night at any moment but he still sat. He knew the older man wanted to say something, and so did not speak, instead keeping quiet as the fire grew a little more.

The silence was obvious but it was peaceful, respectful and not forced. Gladio sighed again. “I just, I keep thinking what if I’d done something. Been there. Stopped him. Anything of that kind. Then maybe, just maybe he would’ve still been with us.”

Prompto’s heart broke at hearing this but knew Gladio was starting to open up and so stayed quiet, trying to relax his face, but he couldn’t stop his lips pressing into a thin line.

Gladio continued. “I can fight for him, I can protect him.” He said referring to Noctis. “But I could never be like Ignis. Hell, you saw what happened last night. I can’t negotiate, enchant, cook, or come up with the best strategy in battle – only enough to get us out alive. I can’t be what Noctis needs.”

“And who’s to say that’s what he needs?” Prompto finally said. “You can’t let that eat you up like this Gladio.” He paused, letting his words sink in. Gladio listened closely as Prompto continued. “Yes. It’s shit that Ignis is gone, it’s shit to know we didn’t do enough to stop it but we can’t change it. But Dude you took on the blade master! That’s stuff of legend no?” Prompto scratched the back of his head. “I…” He hissed through gritted teeth as he tried to figure out the right words. “For the longest time, I compared myself to you and Ignis. I couldn’t understand why I was here, why Noct had wanted me to join. I’m not royalty, I’m not smart, strong, or good at anything.” Gladio turned his head towards Prompto, he never knew he’d felt that way.  “But that’s the thing. What Noctis needs is us. No matter who we are or what we do, we have to be there for him.” Prompto finished looking to Gladio on his final words.

Gladio chuckled a little as he nodded his head. “Good talk, kid.” Gladio smiled, only to stop as they heard shuffling in the tent. Prompto looked behind him also trying to see what caught Gladio’s eye. “You think he’s awake?” Gladio asked in a softer whisper.

Prompto shook his head. “We both know he sleeps through everything.” He whispered as well despite saying that, but both of them rushed to their feet as they heard Noctis screaming in the tent.

Neither of them cared that they had their boots on, Gladio summoned a smaller weapon as they quickly ran into the tent. By the time Gladio entered Prompto was already on the floor next to Noctis shaking his shoulders as Noctis continued to writhe and scream beneath him.

“Noct-! Wake up!” Prompto yelled. The prince was shirtless as he slept, the sleeping bags and mats they had used were discarded as Noctis tried to break out of his friend’s grip.

Gladio hastily stepped out the tent and quickly checked to see if there was any danger around them, when there wasn’t he looked back down to the dagger he had summoned in his hand – it was Ignis’s. Of course, he couldn’t have taken his sword into the tent it was way too large, but just to hold what was his. Gladio felt as if he had stolen. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Noctis begging and scream again. He cast the dagger back into their supply and stepped back into the tent, passing Prompto and on Noctis’s other side.

“He’s not answering,” Prompto voice was raised in concern but watched as Gladio knelt next to the Prince and took one of his hands in his. Carefully he dug his free arm under his King’s neck and pulled him up to his chest, his body resting on his lap.

“It’s alright, Noct, you’re alright.” He encouraged as he placed his hand holding Noctis’s on the prince’s bare chest, just over his heart whilst his head rested against his own chest.

Prompto watched as Gladio held him gently. Slowly Noctis ceased to struggle, his eyes opening and closing only a little, but stayed closed as he began to settle. He’d never seen his friend like this, and whilst Gladio seemed to know what to do it still scared him.

“It’s a night tremor.” Gladio explained. “Used to have them a lot after the attack of that Marilith.” He said as he looked down to Noctis as he appeared to continue sleeping. Thank the Gods, Gladio was relieved because he knew the Prince needed it, he still held him though until it passed. “Ignis, he told me about it once. Don’t know what causes it – probably stress, but could be a God thing.” Gladio kept his voice low as Noctis’s breathing returned to a steady rhythm. “It’s not much, but if it comforts him, well.” Gladio didn’t need to explain it further as Prompto nodded his head. Though that wasn’t the thing that scared him.

When Noctis had opened his eyes Prompto could’ve sworn he saw them glowing a deep gold. He hadn’t seen that before, and didn’t know if any of the others had either. He thought about what it could’ve meant but quickly shook his head and brought himself out of his thoughts.

Despite the danger passing he was still on edge. He would ask Noctis about it another time if he thought about it again. “You two going to be alright?” Prompto whispered and rose to his feet as Gladio nodded, slowly lowering the Prince to the sleeping mat again before taking one of their sleeping bags, opening it fully to act as a blanket before placing it carefully on top of him. When Gladio looked back to the tent entrance he found it shut. Prompto must have taken his leave and resumed his position on watch.

Gladio sighed. Not bothering to get changed he quietly undid his boots and took them off before finding whatever was left for him to use. Another mat and sleeping bag that Prompto had been using were pushed to the side, quietly he climbed in and went to sleep.

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, he could see a the somewhat greyish blue hue as the sun shone through the lining of the tent. He sat up, Noctis was still sleeping now on his side, his back facing Gladio. He’d leave him for now knowing he could do with a couple more minutes of rest while he had the opportunity to.

He put away the spare bedding and matt before loosely putting on his boots and stepping carefully over Noctis, closing the tent door behind him.

Prompto was changed, and cooking again with more logs on the fire. “Managed to raid a couple of the shacks around the area, found a couple of these bad boys.” He said throwing to Gladio a can similar to the one they ate the night before. “Must have been from the workers when the mine was still active. Sleep well?”

“Not bad actually.”

“Alright.” Prompto nodded. “Didn’t hear Noctis make any other noises in the night, so he must’ve slept better too.” Prompto said as he took back the can and handed Gladio a small bowl of stew. “I’ll see if Noct wants some.” He then said as he opened the tent door to let more light in whilst he tried to rouse sleeping beauty. 

A little while later Noctis was up. The question sat unanswered between Gladio and Prompto. Who was going to ask the Prince about his nightmare? In all fairness was it their business to know? They never saw a moment for it, especially when Noctis informed he’d slept fine. Gladio didn’t believe it fully but didn’t see the point in questioning him further. If it was important he would’ve told them. Right?

By the time it was approaching six they were all up, fed, packed and ready to continue their search for the tomb. Of course, the families of creatures living in the mine had resurfaced, or claimed a new home in the ones they destroyed yesterday. It didn’t matter, they cut through them all. More importantly they looked even more so out for each other. In crowded spaces for sure they would unintentionally get in each other’s way but now they were fighting even stronger, together as one as they made their ways down. Down past where the machine had previously blocked their path.

It was quiet, too quiet the further down they went despite Prompto’s whining of how the place stank. Not only were they soaked from the battles in the stagnant water but it had started to rain as well. As they rounded the final slope Noctis couldn’t see the door easily. They came to crouch behind several larger mounds as they investigated the scene.

“I’m not seeing any door…” Prompto stated first as he peered over.

“Looks like we’re going to have to take a closer look.” Gladio suggested as he counted five… maybe seven Guarngatcher’s ahead. He assumed more as the water looked deeper.

“What are their weaknesses again?” Prompto asked as he summoned his guns, trying to see if had any room to charge elemental energy in the barrels. There were a couple charges of lightning left in them, however, going into at least knee deep in water though probably wasn’t the best idea to spark up

“Ice mainly,” Gladio stated to the group as he watched Noctis work on his elemancy, preparing a couple of magic spells of ice for them all to use. May as well make the fight a little easier for themselves.

“We all clear?” Gladio asked the group as everyone readied themselves.

“Crystal.” Noctis responded as he summoned his Sceptre, of the Pious. He liked this weapon a lot, it was light weight and allowed him to throw at a greater distance and heights as well.

Gladio nodded to Noctis, that was the signal, and with that he threw the Sceptre high above the family of finned reptiles. He closed his eyes as his body started to glow. He focused, finding the weapon whizzing through the air in his mind and reached for it. When he opened his eyes he was airborne, just about to fall back down to the watery base. Instead he twisted turning his body and looking down at the creatures that had yet not noticed him. He conjured one of the spells he created before and attached it to the Sceptre, throwing it straight into the water below.

As he started to fall he watched the spell cast the effected lake into a small iceberg encasing some of the creatures whilst others swam free.

Gladio watched as he ran to catch up with Noctis as the blizzard spell had worked well. The ones that weren’t trapped were swimming away from its icy touch. One was heading straight towards them.

“Keep going!” Gladio yelled to Prompto, who nodded and quickly split from the Kings Shield as he ran to the left. At this point the creature pushed off the floor and launched itself high into the air its jaws wide. Gladio stretched his right hand out to the side summoning his great sword before turning around, and again around as he swept the weapon up and straight into the open jaws of the beast. He yelled as he continued to spin, sending the now hissing creature well off to the other side of the lake.

Gladio continued to run to the centre of the battle as he saw Noctis land his attack with another weapon of the Royal Arms into one of the trapped creatures, fracturing some of the ice but leaving still a cool mist.

“Prompto-! Do it!” Noctis yelled.

“Be there in a sec!” He called back as he loaded his gravity bullet, and shot it behind Noctis. Gladio and the creatures around the outer perimeter were too far to feel its pull, and so Noctis warped out to meet Gladio as together they finished off the lonesome ones.

Prompto loaded a lightning shot quickly – it had only a hint, enough to do damage and be amplified by the water but not enough to hurt anyone else – unless they got to close. Prompto shot the bullet and watched it fry, several of them squirming. Several screamed, their jaws dropping open as they pointed their heads to the sky before sinking into a watery rest.

“You like that-?" Prompto cheered as he reloaded his gun but looked up as suddenly one of them spat a high-powered beam of water at his shoulder. The marksman cried a little as he rolled out the way too late, that was going to hurt in the morning for sure. He stumbled over his footing with the water up to his knees as he held his gun behind his back and shot again in the direction of the offending reptile.

As they killed Gladio turned back to the main collection of creatures as they were still piled on top of one another from Prompto’s attack. Dragging his sword in a dual back handed grip, he spun the blade around once, twice building up his strength again to cut through the wall of them. Gladio extended his hand out waiting for Noctis to grab on so he could launch him as the follow on from his attack but Noct was no were to be seen.

“NOCT-!” Prompto yelled as he could see Noctis being dragged by his foot backwards, one of the creatures having a grip on his leg in its mouth. Quickly he pointed his gun at the offending Guarngatcher but suddenly dropped his weapon as he saw two of them heading straight for him, their jaws open wide. Prompto saw his chance and rolled slightly before holding his breath and quickly rolling forward out of the way of the closing jaws as one of the beasts crashed into the other. Prompto quickly brushed the water from his eyes as he aimed again and shot at the body of the Lizard until it let go of Noctis.

Noctis scrambled to his feet, summoning the first sword and sliced at the monster, watching it hiss and die before him. There weren’t many left now and together they silenced them.

Prompto gasped, resting his hands on his thighs as he gasped for breath. Gladio rested his sword over his shoulder as he looked over all the area, making sure no other enemies would jump them as they entered the tomb. When the coast was clear he charmed it away and joined the others at what they assumed was the tombs entrance.

They could see behind the large oozing pod blocking the metal and stone door behind.  “Eugh…” Prompto made a noise of disgust. “What is this?” He asked from behind Noctis, he recognised them from some of the walls around them at the base of the quarry, but it was as if those ones had been ripped open.

“I hate eggs.” Gladio said looking at closer.

“Do we really want to know what’s back there?” Prompto wondered out loud, of course nothing would be back there besides the tomb… hopefully. The doors were locked to those that did not hold a key – unless they were broken into like the one not too far from the Costlemark Tower.

There was a sudden roar and crash behind them. None of them had seen it coming. “Watch out!” Gladio yelled as the creature dropped its mouth and roared. Gladio had grabbed Noctis and ran to the right whilst Prompto had run to the left.

“T-That looks like a mouth – is that it’s face!?!” He yelled as Gladio leapt forward and summoned his sword, wasting no time and slicing the back of its head.

It thrashed its tentacles in rage as it turned to face the attacker. Prompto grinned at the beautiful shot he had, quickly who took aim and fired into the creatures mouth, it stumbled back as Prompto continued to fire into the vulnerable area. The giant monster changed its target, making its way back to Prompto chasing after him.

“Ahh-! Don’t eat me! Don’t EAT ME!” Prompto screamed as he ran for cover trying to get out of reach of the tentacles that stretched further and further.

Noctis yelled as he threw the Sceptre up once again into the air, summoning the dual large axe and dragging it down with him as he fell burying it into the head of the thing. It screamed louder. “EVERYONE GET BACK!” Noctis yelled as he grabbed all the ice spells he had within the flasks and threw them all at once before warping away from the monster and back into the water.

The spell was too strong, casting and icy layer across the majority of it. “A little warning!” Gladio yelled as he covered his face protecting himself from the blast but cursed as he could feel the ice setting near too him, it wasn’t enough to freeze him in place thank the Six.

Gladio turned around at the sound of higher pitched squelching and squealing. “Ah great.” He snarled, as he saw there were baby monsters as well protecting the mother no doubt. Gladio changed his hold on his great sword and swung heavily down on one of them that approached.

Prompto watched as some mini ones fell from the ceiling, some crawled under the water closer to the mother. Noctis slashed at the ones around him – did it make a difference if they killed the smaller ones first? Or would it just anger the big one!

There was another roar as the mouth of the mother opened wider, starting to suck in everything it’s path, expanding out the back more and more until suddenly it blew out a thick black smog.

They were in trouble here and had to be careful. Noctis cursed as all the creature had to do was twist itself a little to break free of the icy prison around it. The smaller ones started to bite and chew at the mere ice cubes that were left, breaking it up into that frosty mist once more. “Shit,”

Gladio summoned his shield knowing that’d he’d need it as he crushed to two smaller ones that approached and headed back for the first. “It’s a Marlboro-! Don’t get near that gas!” Gladio yelled as he charged shield first trying to knock it onto its side but it barely moved. The Marlboro then suddenly turned back to him and tried to take a bite out of him but Gladio managed only just to get out of the way.

“What are we gonna do?!” Prompto screamed continuing to shoot at the back of the Marlboro but nothing seemed to be effecting it.

“Gotta shut that things trap,” Gladio suggested as he joined Noctis to kill off the smaller ones, but more and more appeared from nowhere. “Don’t bother with the small fry –“ Gladio again yelled to the group. Together they combined their efforts to take down the main one, with a screech it tried to fight each of them, but they had the Marlboro surrounded. Things had started to look up.

Suddenly the creature slouched to one side and the smaller ones started to become more aggressive in its place.

“Noct-“ Gladio called as he parried his sword against the mouth of the smaller ones. “Can you get to the tomb?” He said as he pushed the sprout back before slicing it in two and helping Noctis with his.

“Yeah? what about-”

“Fry the egg sacks there and get the weapon. That’s why we’re here.” Gladio instructed as the one they thought fell back and Gladio slammed his arm holding his shield down, forcing its mouth wider open and breaking it. “Go! Now!” He yelled whilst Noctis just stood there.

Quickly he shook himself out of it and ran to the tombs entrance. Trying to conjure up a powerful enough fire spell that would do the trick with the limited energy he had on him and cast it.

Like wax the eggs bubbled before melting away revealing the door still intact. Noctis was hopeful, that was till he heard the Marlboro give an almighty scream. He had to work fast quickly summoning the key he opened the door, squeezing himself through when there was enough space.

Gladio yelled as he saw the Marlboro taking in another deep breath, raising its mouth to the sky, facing towards Prompto. 

“Gladio don’t!” Prompto screamed as he watched Gladio try to jolt the creature out of the charged attack, slicing into its stomach as the monster revealed its chest as it breathed in deeper and deeper. It had worked, the creature instead coughed and snapped its jaws at Gladio. He rolled backwards out of the way but couldn’t stop one of the tentacles almost with its own row of teeth bite into his side.

“GLADIO!” Noctis heard Prompto scream and quickly made to stand in front of the fallen king. Noctis steadied himself as he outstretched his hand, the weapon beginning to glow in front of him. Nothing happened.

Gladio cursed. The wound stung and hurt badly, he turned yelling as he felt the creatures teeth still in him and sliced down cutting the end of the tentacle that was now stained with his blood. It writhed and fell into the water, though he could still feel some on the teeth buried in his side. Gladio gasped, struggling to catch his breath as already his side ached. This was bad, he hoped it wasn’t poisonous.

Noctis cursed. “Don’t you dare.” He muttered under his breath as he steadied his dance and closed his eyes summoning the King’s power before him. “I will reclaim what is mine.” He said. And the weapon rose into the sky, before burying deep into his chest in a white so pure it almost looked blue.

Gladio sighed relieved as he felt a warm glow suddenly embrace him as Prompto had cracked a potion before throwing it at him and continued to shoot at the Marlboro as he ran around, “Hey-! Over here ugly!” He taunted as he tried to lead it away from Gladio.

Noctis watched as his collection had grown, circling him where all the weapons he had harvested from the Royal Tombs. Though this time there was a difference. He felt heavier rather than filled with a greater power and he didn’t know why.

Gladio raised his sword into the air with one hand, using the weight of the blade he pulled and left it fall into the monster. He could tell it was nearly dead, but every time they were close it seemed to get unreal strength from almost nowhere! He didn’t know how much longer he’d last, despite the potion he could feel his focus leaving him, his body getting heavier and heavier. They were running out of time.

Noctis quickly ran out of the tomb, quickly assessing the scene. Prompto was jumping avoiding attacks from all that approached whilst Gladio appeared to be swaying, a lot slower and sluggish… not seeing the ones behind him.

He could only watch as the Marlboro’s mouth dropped open once and as it sucked in the biggest breath Gladio had seen so far. They all new that Gladio was far to close to the Marlboro – and there wasn’t enough time to get out of there.

PROMPTO!” Noctis yelled at the top of his voice as he ran towards them. “GRAB HOLD OF GLADIO NOW!” He ordered as he raced to them.

Prompto nodded not saying another word as he raced around the larger creature, being sure to avoid any debris that flew into his path as the monster charged its attack. Prompto shot at the smaller sprouts that were approaching Gladio before taking a hold of his arm and pulling it around his shoulder as he started to guide him away.

They weren’t going to make it.

Prompto could see Noctis was still a way off as the Marlboro had finished charging its attack.

Noctis screamed as he summoned any weapon that came to him first. A dagger, and threw it towards Gladio and Prompto.

Gladio stumbled a little as the pain wracked through his body he tried to push through.

Noctis could feel the pull of energy as he searched for the blade again in his mind, the blade began to tumble into a spin.

Prompto could hear the Marlboro hiss as the gas began to release directly at them.

They weren’t going to make it.

Noctis spun with the blade in a forward roll as he caught it and holding it close to his chest he ducked through the space between Prompto and Gladio trailing behind, their arms locked around his shoulders before he threw the dagger ahead of him and braced himself.

The dagger again travelled and span through the air and Noctis screamed as he pulled both himself Prompto and Gladio with him through the warp.

They landed in a heap on the drier land where they had entered and crashed chaotically on the floor, the dagger having served its purpose embedded into a nearby root as the three struggled to catch their breath.

“That was foolish.” Gladio was tense as he quickly looked over his shoulder, seeing the distance they’d covered: concerned yet proud and impressed by Noctis at the same time.

“Gah….” Prompto panted, “Remind me- never to warp with you again.” He sighed relieved as the black smog encased the Marlboro exactly where they were moments ago. Prompto crawled on all fours away from the group a little before turning onto his back and lying there catching his breath. He felt dizzy, almost as if he could feel all of Eos spinning as he looked up at the grey sky, the clouds threatening to break with rain at any minute.

The screams of the Marlboro could be heard from where they sat. They were too far out of its reach now for any attack and detection from it, Gladio concluded and so he took his time. He turned to Noctis who was resting on all fours still on the ground and slowly moved to him.

“Gods, you’re gonna be in a world of hurt soon.” Gladio mumbled under his breath as he gently placed his hand on Noct's back, ignoring his own injury and encouraging Noctis to sit down in a more stable position. Noctis didn’t answer back.

Prompto’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” He asked sitting up watching as Gladio encouraged Noctis to sit back against the wall of the quarry. Prompto saw he looked paler than usual, and his eyes were resting closed as his mouth dropped, breathing deeply as he tried to relax himself. He looked dazed, the blood dripping out of his nose contrasting greatly against the pale in his face.

Gladio knelt next to him as he quickly pulled a bag out of the collection again, Noctis wincing, tilting his head back and eyes closed tightly as he gasped through clenched teeth.

Quickly Gladio muttered an apology as he pulled out an antibacterial spray first, cleaning his own hands before digging further into the bag and pulling out a basic cotton rag. Seeing Noctis’s eyes closed his shield gently tapped the side of his face at the level of his jaw, enough to make sure he was still awake and not to interfere with the migraine he’d soon be having.

“What the hells going-“ Prompto was scared. He'd never seen Noctis looked this weak before. 

“Warping is designed for the user or items not living. We tried it in training, never really worked.” Gladio answered before he could even finish his question. Noctis eyes struggled to focus on Gladio as the older man guided Noctis to apply pressure to the rag on his nose.

“I’m fine- lousy, but m’alright.” Noctis finally said, his words slurring a bit  as he couldn’t focus at all.

Gladio only grunted. “You’re an idiot. What were you going to do when you realised you couldn't take us?” He asked as he continued to look in the medical bag for other supplies. It was obvious, the worse case scenario was that’d they would have been all stuck in that path of the fog, with no hope of getting out alive.

“Ng- Wasn’t gonna… let that happen.” Noctis staggered on his words again.

This time Gladio huffed a laugh. “Thanks,”

“Don't mention it.” Noctis shut his eyes again as he steadied his breathing. When Noctis looked to be loosing his strength Prompto shuffled forward, cleaning his hands as Gladio had before tentatively taking over the role to hold his nose for him as it continued to bleed. Shouldn’t it be stopping by now? He did think to himself.

“Take your time, but… do you think you can reach it?” Gladio asked, Prompto understood he was referring to the crystal’s power and their weapons, he’d never really understood how much of a toll it took on Noctis, if any, but seeing him like this... Prompto swallowed, it was like a ultimate stasis.

“Yeah.” Noctis groaned as he rested against Prompto a little, his friend let him. “I think warping’s just going to be out of the question for a while.” He said again as Gladio sighed.

Prompto could see the hesitation in Gladio’s face not to put the First Aid bag away just yet into their supply again based on Noctis’s reaction when he grabbed the darn thing – and the fact that Prompto wanted to make sure Gladio was alright as well.

“Fine, we’ll move up a bit, get out the way of this stench, clean up a bit and head back to the station. All agreed?” Gladio suggested as he closed the first aid bag and secured it over his shoulder, before walking back to the impaled dagger and securing it in the back of his trousers.  

Prompto didn’t take his eyes off him, was he even going to hint to Noctis that he was injured as well? Maybe he already knew. One thing was for certain Gladio’s glare at Prompto gave him the clear message to back off. The Shield clearly taking charge at this stage, prioritising his King's injuries over his own.

So for now he kept his mouth shut but isn't happy about it. He made sure Noctis stayed in his care, as he pulled him carefully to his feet, pulling his friends left arm over his shoulder as his right rested on his lower back and hip, ready to hold him there too if his strength failed him.

Noctis meanwhile was still holding his nose, the fabric now a bloodied crimson and his face only just getting a little more colour to it.

Slowly, and carefully the group started to head back up the hill. Gladio praying for the first time in a while that nothing else would cross their paths.

* * *

 

The station, despite having the last train to head to Tenebrae currently waiting was quiet. He didn’t know what information the Royal Group were given about the available trains because it was certainly wrong and they seemed to be taking their sweet time to get back.

Gil wasn’t an issue but convincing the train to hold its journey by two maybe three days – that was pushing it.

The possibility of breaking something had struck him, yet he was no engineer. The risk of knowing what to break without creating too much damage – and rendering their travels useless- was too great. He couldn’t let things slip as they had before. He had been patient. He had waited too long and he could not lose it all now.

He started to pace, lost in his thoughts what to do. He was so unsure about everything and he knew he couldn’t afford to lose at this stage.

Breaking out of his thoughts his phone tune wringing in his deep pockets. An odd little tune that he had heard the blonde of that group sing once or twice in their travels.  “Yes?” He answered it to his ear, smiling as he heard the news. “Oh dear,” he chuckled to himself. “What ever should we do now?” He said out loud as he looked to the sky, seeing the clouds start to break in the distance as it rained over the quarry. “No no, leave them be. Besides, I’m sure they’ll receive a warm welcome at Tenebrae.” And with that he ended the call before making his way to the dining cart.  

Ardyn knew he would meet them again soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 50 kudos! Can't believe it! Thank you all for the love! 
> 
> One last chapter of Wasted Moment and then who knows - will Noctis accept this path?! Find out in next chapter! And please do let me know what you think! 
> 
> Many thanks again for reading


End file.
